The invention relates to a semiconductor component comprising at least one first contact structure for feeding in and/or leading away charge carriers in relation to the semiconductor component.
Semiconductor components are used for diverse applications, in particular in the embodiment as a transistor or a diode. The invention relates to such semiconductor components which comprise at least one first contact structure for feeding in and/or leading away charge carriers in relation to the semiconductor component. The contact structure is typically embodied as a metallic contact structure.
In this case, the metallic contact structure typically makes contact with one or a plurality of semiconductor layers, in particular one or a plurality of doped regions of the semiconductor layers. For electrically connecting the semiconductor component to further components and/or an external circuit, the contact structure has at least one contact-making point. It is known to produce an electrically conductive connection via such a contact-making point for example by means of bonding, via cell connectors, hot tips or other contacting methods.
In order to feed charge carriers to the semiconductor component or lead them away therefrom areally, comb-like metallic contact structures are known. The latter have approximately the shape of a comb by virtue of the fact that the contact structure has a plurality of successive first-order branching points proceeding from a contact-making point, at which first-order branching points in each case at least one metallic subsequent conduction track (the “fingers” of the comb) branches off. Such structures are known for example in the case of power transistors or in the case of photovoltaic solar cells.
Due to the rising demand for electrical power, growing energy costs and increasing environmental awareness, there is a need for optimized, cost-effective, highly efficient and reliable semiconductor components. Particularly in the case of transistors, higher switching frequencies and the reduction of power losses are desirable. An increase in efficiency is always striven for correspondingly in the case of photovoltaic solar cells, for example.